


权欲熏心

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Relationships: 菊耀; 苏耀; 露耀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	权欲熏心

ABO; 架空; NTR; 3P; 三观炸裂  
菊耀; 苏耀; 露耀

你知道大城市最迷人的景色是什么吗？

豪华夜景？

不是，是年轻人野心勃勃的脸。  
*

“套子。”beta和Omega的受孕率只有10%，但本田仍然很谨慎的从床头柜上拿过一只避孕套。

“已经结婚了，真的有必要吗。”王耀伏在本田汗湿的脖颈处，懒洋洋的说，“有了就生下来——”

本田用牙齿咬开包装袋，将避孕套探进被底，“我讨厌孩子。”

王耀忍不住用手指攥住本田脑后的头发。

这是华盛顿崭新的一天。

本田是王耀的beta同性爱人，而王耀却是本田心目中最优质的战利品。

在这个Omega极其珍贵的年代，本田能击败其他alpha，成功将王耀抢到手，不可谓不是奇迹。如果在考虑到本田的出身——毕业于不知名大学的乡下beta，哇哦，本田菊能走到今天，简直可以称之为神迹。

然而作为奇迹的缔造者，王耀当初选择本田，很大一部分原因是出于叛逆。这并不是说本田不够优秀，而是——你知道，从本质而言，王耀绝不是个安分的家伙。社会限制了Omega的婚配规则，而王耀偏要打破这该死的界限给你们瞧瞧。

作为名门王氏唯一的Omega成员，王耀本该与门当户对的alpha结合，然后再生一窝一窝的小崽子。可是他偏不，就像他一意孤行搅和进政界，非要与老奸巨猾的政客们争个高下。本田需要王耀的钱，更爱慕他的狂妄。这种名利和爱情的双重需求，简直让本田上瘾。

“fuck——”

本田的手机适时的吵起来，和谐的四重奏让王耀此刻的新婚生活非常不和谐。

“不好意思。”本田快速道歉，然后翻身下床，光着屁股去拿书柜上的手机。

王耀熟练地拿起床头柜上的香烟盒，轻车熟路的给自己点了颗烟。整个社会都要求Omega为了生育戒烟戒酒，王耀却像个alpha似的烟酒不断。但其实这也并不能全怪他，王氏已经近百年没诞生过Omega，就连他母亲也是个少见的女性alpha。被当成狼崽子教育成人，又怎么能怨孩子不够乖顺？

“谁。”

“布拉金斯基。”

*  
王耀闭上嘴，安静的欣赏本田圆滚滚的屁股。

布拉金斯基是政界巨鳄，换句话说，是唯一与王氏分庭抗礼的alpha家族。老布拉金斯基曾出任第32任总统，长子子位居众议院党鞭职务多年，次子现担任司法部长，三子就读哈佛法学院，虽未担任职务，但也是前途无量的青年才俊。刨除核心成员，如果仔细数数此家族的分支，参与到政坛的成员大致有26位之多。

本田并不多话，但你能从他面部肌肉的变化，推断出事情的进展。

眉头微蹙，嘴角拉平——哦哦，不是个好兆头。

“所以，他又怎么难为你了？”王耀将地上的内裤扔给本田。

“准确的说是他们。”本田舔舔嘴唇。

“捐赠满足不了他们的胃口吗？”王耀拿起手边的iPad，浏览最新版的《华盛顿人》，“亚瑟柯克兰？他不是布拉金斯基的仇敌吗。”

“显然现在不是了。”本田穿上衬衫，“谁知道他们私下达成了什么肮脏的交易。” 本田提起裤子，将避孕套扔进床边的垃圾桶，“他们利用我的名声，然后像这样丢掉我。”

“伊利亚这么说的？”王耀挑眉。

“不，是他的秘书。”本田隐隐包含着怒气，“我已经不再重要了，至少没重要到他本人亲自向我通知消息。”

“你听起来像个怨妇。”王耀说，“淡定点，赢得支持没那么简单。”

“我已经等了4年了。”本田说，“我需要这个位置！”

“我欣赏你的野心。”王耀说，“但你的急躁很烦人，它会耽搁你。”

“我不该愤怒吗？”本田抓起衣橱里的领带，“还是我不该沮丧？”

“你该走正确的道路。”王耀说。

“去他妈正确的道路！”本田哐地下甩上卧室的门。

*  
“亚瑟和伊利亚分享了自己的情妇。”

“真的吗？哪来的消息？奏效吗？”

“谁知道，但柯克兰的确挤进了幕僚长的备选名单。”

“所以他们现在算一条船上的人了？”

“显然如此。”

“别说这么大声，谁知道会不会隔墙有耳。”

“在隔间？。”

“你让我们看起来像婊子。”

“你不是吗？我们的确都是婊子啊，人民的婊子。”

“这笑话可真好笑。”

“一会回去少喝点酒，别把这些话传出去。”

“当然，你以为我傻吗。”

本田等那两个多嘴的议员笑嘻嘻的离开盥洗室，才推开隔间的门走出来，然后他隔壁的门也被忽然被推开。

“你也听见了？”本田愣了下，然后和‘伊利亚’一同走到洗手台前清洗双手。

“要不然呢。”‘伊利亚’冷淡的瞥了眼本田。

“所以那是真的。”本田盯住镜子里面的‘伊利亚’，他今天没带那副装得要死的金丝边眼镜。

“什么是真的？”‘伊利亚’抓起洗手台上的搽手巾。

“因为那种蠢事，就把我踢出名单。”

‘伊利亚’想了好一会才听明白本田是什么意思。显然面前这个蠢货把他和他二哥弄混了，不过也难怪，他从来还没在这种公共场合露过面，并且作为长相宛如同卵双胞胎的兄弟，被认错这种事也时常发生。

应该提醒他吗？

做他妈的梦去吧！

布拉金斯基家三兄弟的关系不好也不坏，但他们的确都喜欢给彼此找点麻烦。

“努力的孩子才有奖励。”伊万极力模仿‘伊利亚’那种不阴不阳的口气，“至少有人努力过。”

“这有点下作。”本田说，“你不觉得吗？”

“你是在说性还是政治？”伊万将搽手巾丢在本田面前，“成熟点吧，little man。”

*  
伊万用little形容本田，不仅是指他的个子，还有他的脑子。当醉醺醺的本田把Omega情热素塞进他的手里，伊万几乎以为本田彻底疯掉了。

“看到吧台旁边那个Omega了吗？”本田凑近‘伊利亚’说，“那是我的Omega。”

“你疯了吗？”伊万压低声音对本田说，“那是王耀。”

“所以？”本田很暧昧的朝‘伊利亚’笑了下，“你是说你不想要？”

伊万当然想要，从伊利亚和王耀解除婚约的时候就想要。

“我知道你们过去的事。”本田说，“你恨我吗？”

“恨你什么？”伊万觉得本田挺自不量力。

“抢走的你的结婚对象。”本田自言自语道，“我原本希望王耀能帮我这一次，但他总是推脱，自从他和家里闹翻了，我就再没从他那里得到什么好处——”

“他为了你放弃了一切。”伊万说，“你还想要什么？”

“幕僚长的位置。”本田饮进杯里的红酒，“所以干还是不干？”

“你来干。”伊万将Omega情热素递回到本田手上，“他是你的Omega。”

*  
王耀被伊万半推半就的带进书房的时候，整个人都已经熟透了。

“伊利亚？”王耀握住伊万的手，显然他也没认出来面前的家伙是谁。

“是伊万。”伊万很耐心的纠正王耀。

“哦，伊万。”王耀无力的靠在伊万身上，“可以麻烦你送我回家吗？”

“没问题。”伊万轻轻拢住王耀，“你的皮肤烫的像火。”

“我想我生病了。”王耀小声笑笑，在他印象里，伊万布拉金斯基还是小时候那个穿短裤的青少年。

“你的身体不是这么说的。”伊万侧过头轻轻含了下王耀的耳垂，“你现在闻起来很好。”

“别——”王耀推了下伊万的胸膛。

“为什么我不行。”伊万一只手揽住王耀的腰，一只手强硬的捏住王耀的下颌，“看着我，王耀。”

“你还是个孩——”王耀的声音卡在喉咙。

是个孩子？

不，孩子可没有伊万那么大的家伙。隔着几层布料，王耀能深切的体会到伊万的兴奋。呜咽被伊万灵活的舌头弥散在口腔中，王耀很难不去承认，他让伊万撩拨到情热。

“伊万，停下来。”王耀扶住伊万的肩膀，企图用语言让他们彼此都冷静下来。

“不。”伊万扯下领带，反绑住王耀的双手。

不算粗鲁，但也绝算不上温柔。伊万将王耀按在写字台上，解开他的皮带，然后连同内裤，一并将下身衣物脱光干净。

“操。”王耀枕住冰凉桌面，身体燃烧的像火。他不明白为什么自己的情热期会提前，更不明白伊万是什么时候对自己打上主意的。

“你湿透了。”伊万看了眼王耀的臀部，然后如实的向他汇报。

书房只亮了一盏台灯，暧昧的同时也让王耀感觉没那么难堪。

“伊万。”王耀轻轻说，“你能放开我吗？这是错误的。”

“不能。”伊万用带着凉意的手指探进王耀的臀缝，“我想要你，王耀，就现在。”

闷哼和颤抖——王耀的肛口湿润而温热。

“舒服吗？”伊万从后面咬住王耀裸露的脖颈，在那里留下了一枚浅浅的吻痕。

“fuck，别——”王耀夹紧双腿。

带着粘呼呼体液的手指顺着衬衫下摆钻进去，王耀能感觉到背后伊万的呼吸变得越来越急促，湿热的气喷在王耀的耳朵上，让王耀越来越觉得身体的燥热难以忍受。

“操。”王耀说，他闭紧双眼，干净的脸在温暖的灯光下呈现出诱人的绯红。

伊万安静的拉开裤链，用龟头来回磨蹭几下王耀的会阴。

“王耀。”伊万轻轻唤了声，然后他握住家伙，对准王耀湿透的后穴插进去。

该怎么形容？

那是种令人无法思考的肉欲之欢。

伊万扶住王耀的胯骨，慢慢的前后抽插。王耀不由自主的咬紧自己拳头，偶尔忍不住泄露出一两声呻吟。他不知道这是哪，但绝不是他的房子。王耀的衬衫和外套被伊万胡乱撕开，然后在他绑起的手臂处缠成一团。舔吻和轻咬  
落在王耀后背的皮肤上，这种略带轻微SM的行为让王耀内心升腾出愧疚的快感。

“那个beta怎么可能满足你。”伊万的速度慢慢加快，书房里肉与肉黏腻的撞击声简直让人无地自容。

“滚你妈的。”王耀这才想起本田来，他浑身通红，简直羞臊的立刻死过去。

伊万抬起王耀的一条腿，让他的私处更加无隐私的暴露在自己眼前。他看了会和王耀交合的部位，凑到他耳边用气声说，“你知道你后面什么样吗？又紧又热。”

*  
王耀不知道另一个人是什么时候加入的，但他能肯定那家伙绝对是伊利亚。

“你知道王耀本该彻底属于我。”伊利亚在性交的时候也是一副惹人嫌的谈判口吻。

“我就知道是你这个贱人设的局。”伊万从身后分开王耀的双腿，来回摩挲他的大腿根部。

“你才是那个捡便宜的贱人不是吗？”王耀下意识搂住伊利亚的脖颈，然后一双熟悉的手压着他的臀部，缓缓坐了下去。

“唔——”王耀小猫似的呜咽了声，然后被迫扭头吻住伊万的嘴唇。

“明天你就给我滚回纽约去。”伊利亚一面揉捏王耀的乳首，一面啃咬他的喉咙。

“那就看谁有本事了。”伊万按住王耀的腹部，笑得比撒旦还邪恶。


End file.
